Chapter1
by FighterForDreams
Summary: Chapter1


Chapter 1

Naruto sighed loudly when he reached his locker. He didn't usually like to work out at night, but with all the stress from the last week, today he felt like he really needed some kind of relief. Too much homework, too many papers to finish, and too many "work in group assignments" and it was only the middle of the term. Not to mention that he still had work to finish.

Did the exercise work? For a while it did. It was best when he was in the pool, he loved water. While swimming anything that troubled his mind was washed away.

But as soon as he started walking home through the university's grounds, his mind became restless, as if he was forgetting something. He started to make a list in his mind. The next assignment was due in three days and it was almost done –he had to do it in pairs and he was partnered with Kankuro. He almost threw himself out the window initially but in the end he wasn't as bad as Naruto had thought he would be. He snickered. Yeah, well... he always had to hover over Kankuro like his mother to make sure he got his work done.

He kept walking through the dark streets toward his apartment. It was then he realized that he still had the same feeling he felt after leaving the university's gym. But well... hey! He did have a stressful day; maybe he was starting to imagine things.

His thoughts were forgotten when his cell phone began to ring...

"Hello?"

"Hi sunshine, how are you?"

"Oh. Hey, Sai! I'm good, thanks. And you?"

"I'm fine, thanks. Where are you?"

"I'm on my way home, why do you ask?"

"Just wondering..."

"Do you need something Sai? I'm good at helping."

"I'm sure you're good for many things..."

Naruto let a nervous laugh fill in the slightly uncomfortable silence. "Hahaha, very funny Sai" he countered sarcastically.

"I was wondering if you wanted to grab a coffee tomorrow."

"...coffee tomorrow…"

"A coffee? Do you need something? Help with a school assignment?" he asked while scraping the nape of his neck. Did he just imagine that echo?

"Yes and no."

"Yeah well, I'll be a little bit busy... But tell me, is it urgent?"

"You could say so…"

"Well if it is, I'll do anything for my friends. What about if we meet at the cafeteria the day after tomorrow, I'm free after noon and we can have lunch as we talk."

"Thanks Naruto, see you then."

"Goodbye Sai."

He ended the call cheerfully, putting his phone back into his pocket. When he started to walk again, a chill went through his spine. A second afterward, a hand grabbed him and tugged him into the shadow of a faculty building.

His heart started to beat wildly when his wrists were pulled behind his back and held together by one mysterious hand.

Whoever this person was, stood behind him while their free hand went to Naruto's mouth to gesture for him to keep quiet. Naruto started to hyperventilate, he was being robbed! On the freaking campus! He wasn't by any means rich but he was more worried about getting hurt than about the money. So gathering all the courage that he could muster, he said:

"Look man," because he was now sure it was a man, "I don't have much money on me, all I have is in the wallet that's in my back pocket," he took a deep breath. "Just take it and leave, please. I don't want to get hurt."

He had to admit that he surprised himself when he managed to sound so calm and confident because god knows that inside he felt scared to death. But the man behind him didn't move and the hold on Naruto's wrists was still very firm as the other hand traveled upward to cover his eyes.

Naruto's heart began to beat madly and goose bumps spread along his body as the only sound that came from the man was a sigh when Naruto felt the man smell him... wait, smell him?

What. The. Hell. Was. Going. On?

"Fuck" was becoming Naruto's personal mantra as he mentally chanted the word repeatedly when he felt the man's lips travel to the nape of his neck. His fear level increased and went in all directions. He didn't dare to make a move; he didn't know what kind of psycho this man was, but at the same time he couldn't just stand there and wait. Even when the touches were gentle…

But as suddenly as it came, it stopped.

- - - - -

Ok, I guess I'll warn you that the first chapters are short (like this one) but I hope they'll be bigger eventually.

I don't support any kind of molestation, but hey! give me some slack here... This is a fanfic! .:throws the first thing that comes across me to a bottomless pit:.

Ok... so the last thing... if you have a y-gal account please go and vote in my poll for the name of the next Naruto fanclub for the supernatural!!! y-gal if you don't have a y-gal account but would be interested in a club like that let me know

And... don't forget to comment!

This will be my first multi-chap and I would like some feedback!

Chapter 2

When morning came, Naruto opened his eyes and was greeted with the clock marking the time... What's weird about that, you may ask? Well, the problem was that it displayed one hour later than the time Naruto was supposed to wake up.

By consequence, Naruto could be found running toward his first morning class. He was actually a punctual person but a restless night could do that to your internal clock. Naruto was used to waking up without even setting the alarm, but well... after last night's prank he forgot about it.

Ah! By the way, Naruto decided that last night was a prank... yes, a prank.

"Because who would really want to molest me?" he asked himself earlier that morning as he got out of the bed.

Not knowing how mistaken he was.

"It's good that you could join us, Mr. Uzumaki." A cold voice interrupted his thoughts.

"And it had to be his class!" he whispered bitterly to himself when he got into his classroom. 'Oh! I hate that asshole so much!' Naruto thought as he made his way to his seat. He –thanks to Murphy's Law- was only late to this class. Ever since the very first lesson—for which he had gotten lost and, as a result, arrived late to his class—Orochimaru always said that he was late even if Naruto arrived before him. That asshole. Besides, how creepy and annoying was Orochimaru? Biology and chemistry... Naruto always shuddered at how his teacher could combine those subjects, and his creepy eyes, his long tongue... ewww! And the always tried to be near...

"Loser, did the sheets glue themselves to you?"

"Bastard!"

"Mr. Uzumaki, you were already late and I would appreciate if you did not distract my other students."

"Yeah, because he wants all of your attention. Right, Sa-su-ke?"

"Moron"

- - - - -

"Wanna grab lunch?"

"What?" Naruto asked, happily surprised.

"Hm"

"You did something, didn't you?" He questioned with a serious tone but with a big smile.

"Hm"

"Your treat? Of course!" he grinned

"Hm"

"Aw man! Don't be like that, I thought that you were going to speak proper English again." Naruto whined playfully.

"Tch"

They kept walking in comfortable silence, greeting a few friends and simply enjoying the morning. Naruto found himself busy whistling the "Empire Strikes Back" theme song until he saw a group of guys coming near an unknowing girl. Naruto's heart started to beat a little faster when one of the boys stepped behind the girl and his hands covered her eyes with his hands. The girl jumped a little and then she grabbed one of the guy's hands and turned around. Her smile when she saw who they were was lost to Naruto...

Since last night he hadn't been able to block his thoughts about the prank –yes, I told you! Prank! He was waiting for someone to jump in front of him and yell "April Fools'!" –never mind it was October- and everything would be alright, right?

But now he couldn't help but remember everything that he felt. The adrenaline, the anger, the fear, his body shuddered at the thought.

Sasuke's attention was caught by the sudden stillness of his friend "What are you thinking about, moron?"

"W-What?"

"Your brain is starting to burn" Sasuke said as if that would answer all. He continued a little bit unsure "Yesterday..." Naruto's body tensed "...what happened was..."

"Nothing!!!" Sasuke was shocked by the interruption "Nothing happened yesterday"

"Don't lie to me Naruto" Sasuke said with tensed teeth, he knew it was logical that Naruto would be upset.

Naruto murmured something unintelligible as he started to walk away.

"What did you just say?" Sasuke bit out as he roughly grabbed Naruto's wrists to turn him around.

"Nothing bastard, let go!" Looking around, he said "You are making a scene"

"No, you are making a scene." He said angrily "Don't you trust me?" a defeated whisper left his lips.

"Is not that, Sasuke... don't worry" 'I can't tell you, I wouldn't be able to see the disgust in your face.' He continued with a weak smile adorning his face "Nothing is on my mind."

'Nothing is on my mind... my ass!' But Sasuke let it go –for the moment- as he knew that something happened last night. He knew.

- - - - -

The rest of the day passed without any other incident. Yes, Naruto was very paranoid but if you didn't know him well enough, you wouldn't have noticed anything. The only close friend to actually see Naruto in that state was Sasuke, who was trying to make everything all right, but Naruto avoided him for the rest of the day.

Anything other than that? Nope, nothing.

The next morning Naruto woke up to the sound of his alarm more tired than he was the day before, attended class—barely paying any attention, and at the end he was walking like a zombie towards the cafeteria.

"Naruto!"

He lifted his head to search for the person calling him and when he saw Sai he sighed. He had forgotten about the phone call. Well, no one could have blamed him… It seemed that not everything was against him as by luck he had decided to eat here instead of his apartment and he was grateful for that since he would have hated to stand Sai up.

"Hi Sai." Naruto said as he came closer to him. At the sight of ramen his mood improved dramatically, "Is this for me?" he knew it was. He also knew that this meant that Sai wanted something big from him but he let it slide when he got a positive answer.

They ate in comfortable peace, the silence only interrupted by the low chuckles that escaped Sai's lips when he looked at the way Naruto devoured his meal.

"Oh Sai! This was so good."

"I'm glad you liked it Naruto."

Naruto smiled brightly. Being content and in better mood, he waited for his friend to finish his own meal, "Tell me Sai what did you want to ask me?"

"I want you to be my model."

"What?" Naruto almost screamed in surprise. Not at the bluntness of his friend –he was used to it- but at his unusual request.

"Yes, Naruto, in my class we have to take pictures of historical settings and I want you to be my model."

"But me? A model?"

"Yes, we both know you are very photogenic" He said grabbing Naruto's chin and moving his face to the side, as if he was admiring something

"But aren't you supposed to have people for that in your class?"

"You're perfect for the set that I have in mind."

"I don't know Sai..." Naruto said scratching the nape of his neck. "I have assignments to do..."

"C'mon Naruto, it won't take long"

"I would feel weird..."

"You did say you would do anything for your friends..."

"That's emotional blackmail!" Naruto said indignantly at Sai's grin, they both knew Sai had won.

- - - - -

That afternoon Naruto felt anxious. He had to present the project he had been working on in class that day and in the meantime he was talking Gaara's ear off. He knew that he was stressed but his friend calmed him down and didn't seem to mind as he never talked much.

"I can't imagine what it would be like to wear just a piece of fabric with no underwear like that all the time!"

"Who doesn't wear underwear moron?"

"The Greeks, bastard"

"Hn?" Sasuke greeted and he sat in the grass beside Naruto.

"Well... the ancient Greeks" Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Hn"

Gaara smiled slightly at the antics of his friend. Did I say antics? Thinking about it, it would be more like mind reading skills. Well... he chuckled soundlessly it was both, but it always amused him too see Naruto around Sasuke. They were over the hills for each other, but with Naruto's difficulty to... Gaara stopped his train of thought; it was always easier said than done, right? He had his own issues, but he would still help his friend when the time came. Not before. Not after.

"...knew about that!" Naruto kept talking, "I found out today when I saw the costume"

"Costume?"

"Ah" Naruto said scratching his cheek "Sai asked me to be his model for some pictures for his photography class and he just showed me the costume this morning." He ended with a slight blush on his cheeks, a little embarrassed.

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly in surprise as Naruto glanced lazily at his watch and stood up suddenly.

"Gods! I have to go now or I'm gonna be late!" he grabbed his backpack and waved his hand to his friends. "Goodbye guys!"

And he ran off; unaware of the deep frown on Sasuke's features but it was quietly noticed by Gaara.

- - - - -

You know how it goes... Beta'ed by my all mighty twiny Aikage... (give her a cookie)

I apologize to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and I didn't reply... I feel like an ass for it... I'll try to make it up to you :kiss:

Mmm... -insert rambling here-

I'm a little bit worried here actually... I don't have any nonsense wise thing to say...

Don't forget to comment... or else!

you guys: "or else, what???"

me: "I'll cry .:sobs:."

Chapter 3

Naruto was totally drained, this morning he felt like killing somebody.

Kankuro didn't go to class yesterday!!!

And he had to give the presentation to the class all by himself!!!

The jackass...

Fortunately the scarecrow –as he liked to call Kakashi- didn't seem to mind and he looked very pleased with the presentation. Naruto's hopes were that in the end, Kakashi wouldn't divide the grade in two because ultimately, Kankuro did work. Naruto trusted he didn't miss any part that would take away too many points.

Right now, he wanted to kick a specific ass.

Kankuro's ass.

Did I mention this already? Sorry...

As Naruto kept jogging through the university's fields some uneasiness started to fill his mind. What if Kankuro got hurt? He was ranting against him but he didn't even consider the possibility... oh god! Maybe he should go to Kankuro's house to check on him... Nah! He saw Gaara and he didn't comment about it. Even though the redhead didn't talk much, he would have said something if his brother was hurt, wouldn't he?

Fuck him! They weren't in high school anymore; they had to take care of themselves. And after Naruto would hear his excuse –because Naruto was a good person and would let Kankuro talk- Kankuro was SO going to treat him ramen!

Naruto nodded, determined at this thought.

A dreadful feeling took over him when he realized that he was now in a private area of the park where no one was bound to be close. 'Naruto, calm down' But he couldn't… Since that day he hadn't been able to get rid of the feeling that he was being watched. 'Please, let's not go there' but there was that feeling… You know the one that comes in the early hours? The eerie feeling that accompanies the hollow mood and the mist creeping into the park. 'Can this get any creepier?' he thought slowing down to take a breath.

He almost had a heart attack –he even put his hand in his chest- when his cell phone began to ring but he smiled when he saw the called ID. The name of one of his best friends was on the screen.

"Fuck, dog-face! You scared me!"

Naruto heard the other one laugh "What were you doing, blondie?"

"Nothing!" he smiled "What do you want?"

"Oh, but you sound like you are catching your breath, were you going at it? Because in that case you shouldn't have gotten the phone"

"Yeah right" he said annoyed at Kiba's grin –he could feel it, "Like you wouldn't keep calling until I picked up the phone"

"Blondie?"

"Mmm?"

"You are totally right!"

"Fuck you!" he said playfully "But I'm sure you didn't call me to check if I was having sex"

"You admitted it! You are cheating on me!"

"Kiba!" he said seriously, "We have been through this many times... I'm too much to be handled only by you" And after a few seconds they both started to laugh.

"Hey blondie, I just wanted to know if you're going to the club this Saturday"

"This Saturday? Man I don't know, let me check my agenda..." he said teasing the other "Yes dog-breath, you have told me the same thing for two weeks now!"

"Great!"

Naruto smiled, his friend was so helpless "Tell me, who is going?"

"Basically everybody. Will you do me a favor and tell the Uchiha?"

"Yeah, I'll call him... but don't avoid the question you know what I want to know, is Sakura going?"

"Uh-hu?"

"Oh man!" Naruto whined.

"You know she is one of Hinata's friends, I just can't not invite her..."

"Yeah, yeah" he said defeated.

"Look, you can still pray she will break one of her nails and cancel."

"You know that I hate you, right?"

"Nah... You love me too much, blondie. See you later!"

"Later..."

He ended the call with a smile on his lips. Then, in just a second, many things took place at once:

First, without intention, he disconnected the headphones of his iPod with his hand. No big deal, it wasn't even on but it annoyed him to no end.

Then, he almost let his cell phone drop.

Afterward, a chill went through his spine.

And finally a strong hand appeared from behind his face, covering his eyes and the other one went around his waist, pulling his back to the stranger's torso.

Naruto began to feel very dizzy, without any idea about what was going on and what he should do. He was scared, of course, but not as much that he couldn't tell that it was the same person from a few days ago. Please, don't ask him how he knew it was the same person, he is kinda busy right now.

Naruto tried to steady himself, putting one hand against a tree for support and taking a deep breath as his body tensed when a warm body pressed against his.

How?

Why?

Who?

His heart began to beat wildly when he heard a sigh. The other man was smelling his hair! Again! 'Ok, no panicking, Naruto' he had to think straight. What were his chances if he tried to kick the man's balls and then run for it? He was really starting to consider the options as the man's hands travelled south.

'Oh my fucking god!'

He was touching him! No, I think you don't understand! The guy was touching him.

Naruto could feel a hand go under his shirt. He was getting really uncomfortable when the hand seized one of his nipples and squeezed it. As the hand continued in caressing his torso, Naruto took deep breaths trying to calm himself when he also felt a tongue licking the nape of his neck. He was conscious that he was blushing when he realized the man was getting hard, making his own blood rush downwards.

'Snap out of it' he thought to himself angrily, 'you can't get...' "Fuck" he whispered when the hand reached his groin and touched through the fabric of his pants to his –now- semi erect penis.

Naruto couldn't believe himself, but there was something about this man. He was calming but at the same time dangerous and exciting. He was playing with fire but he knew that he wouldn't get burned.

The realization brought out a strong emotion that he couldn't name. It was like a train crash, like when you jump from a trampoline and touch the bottom of the pool without enough air, like when you are upside down in a rollercoaster. Another person was getting aroused, because of him!

Yes! It was sick, it was dangerous, and he could get raped and killed for god's sake! But it was so new to him and exciting... He couldn't get excited! He had to get the hell out of there.

"Aaah"

He whimpered when the hand rubbing his penis touched the slit in the head. Naruto could only wonder what it would feel like to have that hand touching him without any clothes on. The man's tongue was tasting his skin and Naruto felt jealous, he wanted to taste him too! In his daze he couldn't even put a name to the man's scent but it was familiar.

"Oh god..."

He could feel his climax coming, the sensation in the pit of his stomach growing stronger as he started to rock his hips against the man's arousal without noticing. When he did become aware of his actions, his body tensed and seconds after, all the contact was gone.

"Bastard!"

He whispered trembling as he let himself slide against a tree trunk, closing his eyes as his head fell back. He felt so aroused and he felt frustrated, he felt scared, he felt stressed, he felt horny but above everything...

He felt lost.

- - - - -

.:glares:. You meanies!!! I told you I would cry if you didn't left any comment and you didn't .:cries:. I got favs on y-gal and alerts on LJ and FF, but just a few reviews... didn't you like the last chapter?

Chapter 4

Paranoia?

No, Naruto wasn't being paranoid? Why? Why do you ask? Why do you want to know? Do you know something? Because there isn't anything to know and Naruto isn't being paranoid, he is just being careful.

Damn! He couldn't shake the feeling of being watched since his call with Sai. He hated that omnipresent feeling of being followed, even in the fucking shower!

And... well he had tried to shake it off and not pay any attention to it, but since this morning's events...

He suddenly shuddered. He wasn't afraid of the man, he was anxious because of the situation... ok, can we just go back a little bit? He wasn't anxious because of the situation, he was afraid of the man... that psycho! Yeah... yeah, I think that's better.

But who was Naruto kidding, is not like he was totally comfortable with the guy, but the sexual implications scared the hell out of him. Yes, he knew having a relationship and even sex was usual (and even healthy, mind you), he had even helped some friends to hook up, but he knew having someone for himself was just very unlikely. Besides, he liked Sasuke didn't he?

But when he saw Sasuke talking with some girl at a distance he felt depressed. Of course Sasuke wouldn't see him like that, why would he bother when he had so many other and better options.

He watched Sasuke for a while, deep in thought... getting somewhat annoyed that his recently arrived company didn't had the balls to let himself known.

"What's up Kankuro" he said irritated.

"Man! Do you have eyes on your back?" Kankuro said finally stepping to face him.

"Hardly" he whispered.

There had to be something in the way he said it because Kankuro fell quiet, obviously very uncomfortable but Naruto didn't care and wasn't going to make it easier. He was a very nice person but the past week had been really hard for him, he was almost ready to explode.

"What? Are you gonna just stand there and stare at me?"

"No" he smiled nervously "Err... it's just that I wanted to..." The brunet trailed off, unsure when Naruto crossed his arms.

"Aja...?" Naruto raised one eyebrow impatiently

"Oh man! Chill out! Look, I'm sorry..."

"Chill out! Chill out?!" Kankuro had some nerve to say that "You know? You better pray Kakashi doesn't slip my grade in two to share it with you because I won't let him do it... you better fix that because I don't fucking care what happens to you!"

Kankuro was left speechless, he never had seen Naruto like that, but he didn't get a chance to say something back because Naruto stormed out leaving him all alone. He smiled dismissedly at the few people who had heard the "little" chat.

- - - - -

"Moron!"

Oh, he didn't have the patience for that.

"What's wrong with you?"

He kept walking a little bit faster.

"Naruto!"

"What?" he snapped when Sasuke grab him by the arm "Who said there's something wrong with me?" even his voice felt frustrated.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing! Nothing is going on! I'm just tired of everyone!" he almost yelled "Are you happy now? Will you just go back to fuck your damn harem and leave me the hell alone?!"

The force of the impact threw Naruto a few steps back, he looked incredulously at Sasuke, the bastard had hit him! In the damn face! 'Oh, that does it!' he thought angrily before launching himself at Sasuke and sending both of them to the ground.

A small "Urgh" left Sasuke's lips when the air was knocked out of him, recovering quickly he sent a fist into Naruto's face

A few punches were exchanged, weirdly enough it was Naruto who threw almost all of them viciously, but just a few really connected with the target. A couple reaching his own face, which probably wouldn't leave a bruise, not like in Sasuke's case who was paler and his skin more sensitive. Sasuke was actually bleeding from the corner of his mouth and not really attacking but defending himself. His calm exterior slowly changing to an annoyed one.

"Damn it" he said lowly as he caught one of Naruto's hands. An angry growl left Naruto's lips as he struggled to free himself while at the same time he tried to connect another punch. Maybe it was that he was losing his concentration, maybe it was that he was too angry, or maybe he was just getting tired but Sasuke was able to catch his other hand in a smooth movement. A glare was directed at Sasuke when he opened his arms bringing Naruto's chest down.

But his glare was quickly replaced by one of alertness when Sasuke leaned his foot against the ground and lifted his hips catching Naruto off guard when a memory of this morning events flooded his mind. Sasuke flip them so that Naruto was now on the ground, grunting when Sasuke pressed one knee on his back. With both of them breathing heavily Naruto's thoughts brought him back earlier that day and he began to tremble under Sasuke's weight, what was happening to him?

With the adrenaline fading away, the hits he received started to hurt, his own hands burning, realization set in. Oh my god! He had hit Sasuke! He had practically called him a whore! He would hate him now.

"God dammit! Why won't you talk to me?"

"My face is kinda into the ground here." His intention was supposed to relieve the atmosphere but his voice sounded pained. He heard Sasuke sigh at the same time the weight in top of him was removed. He rolled onto his back and took the hand that was offered to him so he could get up.

"You don't have to smile if you don't feel like doing it"

"Thanks Sas." Naruto said scratching the back of his head looking down.

He followed Sasuke when he walked away to sit by a tree's side. Sasuke was resting his back against the trunk. When Naruto was about to do the same, Sasuke grabbed his shoulder and made him lay on the grass resting his head on one of his legs.

"Now you are facing the sky." Sasuke's stare was so deep and strong it made Naruto shift uncomfortably.

When Naruto felt his friend observing him, it reminded him of the question made some minutes before. What was he supposed to say? 'Hey, I'm being molested and I may like it which makes me feel bad about that.' He couldn't take Sasuke's stare anymore; it wasn't aggressive, just too strong so he looked over at the park. He didn't want to talk about it dammit! And least of all to Sasuke, what would he say? When he had felt Sasuke's hips going up to throw him off, he had remembered when the man's erection had pressed against him, he smiled sadly, how pathetic was he?

Even if he wished that it was Sasuke, there was no way that it would come true. He suddenly felt a hand moving his hair and his eyes were drawn to meet Sasuke's, he felt guilty at the sadness the found there. He was making his friend worry.

"Moron." was said in a soft voice that made Naruto unconsciously lean into the touch.

- - - - -

"C'mon! Please!" A blonde girl whined.

"..."

"I promise you that it's only gonna be a couple of days. Mine is broken and I really need to finish the assignment." She pleaded –again.

"Uchiha just lend her your camera, it's so troublesome to hear her beg."

"Oh shut up Shikamaru!" Ino snapped "Please?"

"Hmn"

"Thanks Sasuke!" Ino squealed, clapping her hands "I promise that I'll reward you."

Sasuke arched an eyebrow at this and Ino rolled her eyes annoyed.

"You're unbelievable!" She yelled, catching the innuendo "I'm not talking about that!"

"About what?" Naruto inquired as he joined the group.

"The man of the moment!" Ino exclaimed.

Naruto stopped dead on his tracks. Almost going back for the look on Ino's face.

"Er... Ino, ain't this Hinata's birthday?" Naruto said as he sat at Sasuke's side, who nodded in acknowledgment.

"Oh... you know what I'm talking about" Ino stated dismissedly. "Sai had been talking on and on about the pictures you are gonna model for."

"Ah!" Naruto responded as he scratched his cheek.

"But what I don't know is why he convinced you to model for an historic setting. He could have chose an easier thing." Ino commented with a puzzled look on her face.

"What?" Naruto replied, he was confused about what his friend was going on about.

"Yes, for example, I chose how clothes set the urban tribes' differences" Ino declared like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What?!" Ok... maybe he wasn't understanding her.

"Well, I do can see why he chose you as a Greek god though" She said thoughtfully. "The only thing I hope is that he doesn't make you wear a diaper."

"WHAT?!" The blond man yelled, outraged by the new information given to him.

"Yes, didn't you know? His topic is something about Cupid." She replied happily "I don't remember the details though."

"SAI!" He was going to kill him! A painful and slow death.

- - - - -

"Hello my youthful friends! It's good to see you in this lovely evening."

"Hey Sakura, what took you so long? I thought you had threatened everybody to be on time?" Ino commented mockingly as the girl took the sit next to her.

"Oh no! Don't blame my beloved cherry-blossom, it was my error. I was running my laps and I lost track of time. I will run 15 more laps tomorrow to mend my mistake!"

"Man! I don't know how you can run like that, it's freaking awesome!" Naruto gave him a friendly pat on the back.

"You do very well yourself Naruto. But I always picture my Sakura in the end of the track to give me motivation."

"Well... I don't think that would work for me." Sakura glared Naruto while Sasuke snickered.

"No?" Lee asked, puzzled "But to imagine your beloved one should always give you some drive!"

"Oh! You mean someone I like!" He loved his friend, so naïve. "Yeah, I shall follow your advice next time."

Sasuke nudged him. "And you said that is Sakura who doesn't like you." he whispered with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah!" Another blonde woman said. "But where is Kiba? That dog-face was so annoying this week. Someone should call him."

"That's troublesome, let's just wait."

"Well, in that case go to get me a drink lazy ass!"

And Shikamaru did.

"You know you are scary, right Temari?" Naruto replied with fake-terror.

She grinned at Naruto, who smiled back. "Yes I know" Temari answered as she looked over Shikamaru who was getting her drink "But seriously, Kiba said they would be here a while ago."

"Nah! Don't worry, I bet he is doing his hair!" Naruto said grinning.

Chouji laughed "No! I bet he is doing Akamaru's hair."

And uproar of laugher was heard "Who is doing whose hair?"

"Kiba! You idiot!" Sakura shrieked "You were supposed to let us know when you arrived."

Kiba smiled sheepishly stepping aside to let his friends see his girlfriend.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HINATA!"

- - - - -

"I tell you! That perverted old man almost groped Tsunade's ass" Chouji spoke with some chips on his mouth.

"That would have been awesome!" Kiba exclaimed.

"What?!" Half of the table said.

"Yes, I mean, for what I have heard that woman has superhuman strength, right? I bet that guy has a death wish."

"But he is a great teacher!" Naruto chimed in.

"Yeah, but still a pervert." The brunet nodded his head

"In that, my dear friend, you are right" The blond grinned.

"I have read that when a man acts like he has no shame, is only because deep inside him is a shy person."

"Shy? Are you crazy Sai? People say that he writes porn." Sakura told him.

"Well, he is an English teacher." Sasuke added calmly.

"Porn! What is wrong with you? He writes PORN!" Ino intervened.

"I bet you would like to read it." The dog-lover said in a matter of fact way.

"Yeah..." You could feel Ino's sarcasm "Now that you know it, I will have to kill you all."

Gaara chuckled at that, making everybody –who was in the conversation- shiver and smile awkwardly.

"Hey! Where are you going Sai? Don't you think about leaving without paying!" Kiba exclaimed.

"I would never do that." Sai responded seriously "I'm going to say hello to a classmate that is over there!" Some of them saw some guy waving his hand.

"Chill Sai, we are only kidding." Naruto smiled as he tried to calm his friend down.

"Oh!" realization coming down to him, Sai smiled. "I'll be right back then."

- - - - -

"Hey you Hinata! We deserve some time from the birthday girl." Ino yelled over the music.

"No! This girl is mine!" Kiba said as he hugged her from her waist, dragging her back.

"Oh stop that Kiba!" Sakura gave him a look that said she was annoyed. "I know her long before you did!"

" Hey! You could tell me a lot of secrets!" The brunet told them.

Sakura snickered when her friend hit Kiba, even when was playfully it was fun to see Kiba's hurt-faking face.

"Go and get me a drink my puppy." She demanded while giving him a kiss on the cheek.

The laughter of the table was quickly followed for the "Shut up!" As the blushing Kiba as he walked away.

Hinata sat next to Gaara, smiling shyly and touching his fingers nervously. "Where is Naruto? I wanted to thank him."

"Oh, he is in the restroom." Lee responded in a thoughtful way. "But it has been a while since he went."

"He looked pale." Sasuke said as he stood up. "I'll go to check on him."

Walking away from their table, he almost rolled his eyes at the girls that wanted to gain his attention. They were all the same showing his their boobs, giggling, and on some occasions they even tried to grope him. It was annoying, there were so few woman he would even consider dating, but why would he try to find someone else when he already had his eyes on a blondie.

"Naruto?" Sasuke whispered when he opened the door of the restroom.

- - - - - - - - - -

Hey! Don't look at me like that!!! I have two excuses err... reasons err... bribes for the wait... (you can check them on my journal)... hehehe don't you love the shameless advertising? XD

Hahaha... what else..? Well, I know that when it comes the end of the fic, if someone remembers the next chapter some of you will tell me I made it up... but nah! it's just about tell the story right... XD -I/me and my movie quotes ¬¬- but I'm warning here with hopes you'll forget XD.

Comment!

Chapter 5

Naruto was standing up right in front of the mirror, splashing some water into his face to refresh himself. It was weird; he had felt a little dizzy... maybe he had drank too much? After all he wasn't very used to drinking but he wasn't going to let Gaara tease him, was he? No, hence his predicament…gods! He had forgotten how much liquor Gaara could hold.

He stretched himself over the sink, it was nice to be out of all that noise and smoke for a few seconds. He was having a good time. He smiled when he remembered how Temari raised her eyebrow amused when Shikamaru arrived with her favorite drink, like she didn't think Shikamaru would know it by now.

When Naruto was stepping back to go back to the bar his cell phone started to vibrate, he picked up and when he looked the caller ID he smiled broadly when he recognized the person on the line.

"Dad!"

"Hi! What's up shrimp? Are you busy?"

"Nah!" He said in a dismissing voice. "I'm with some friends celebrating Hinata's birthday"

"Oh that's nice." Naruto could see his dad grinning "Are you having a good time?"

"Yes dad, I am." Naruto said grinning as well "And you? Are you having a good time as well?"

"Yes, we are having a good time! I wish you could see this! The landscape is awesome, the people is very nice, the food!..."

Naruto smiled warmly, he loved his dad, in a way he felt it was because their personalities were so similar. His parents traveled a lot and his dad always got overexcited with all the places they went to, like Naruto did himself over things he loved.

In those travels Minato always took a lot of pictures, and even when Naruto didn't see his parents very much, his dad always uploaded those pictures into his website with an anecdote long enough to know everything that had happened around the picture. The time, the day, everything! One day his father wrote as a reference the day Naruto had graduated from high school... even when at the time they were in Europe.

"Minato..." A woman's voice said in the background. "Is that the cap service?"

"No honey... I'm talking with Naruto"

"Oh for god's sake Minato, we are gonna be late!" Naruto knew his mother; he could see her right hand on her hip as her left foot was tapping on the floor. "Why do you always call him when we are out of town? You never do it when we are home."

Naruto felt his heart shrink.

"Give me that." Naruto heard his dad handing the phone over to his mother. "Hi dear! How are you?" The sweet voice of his mother...

"Good mom, I hope you are having a good time."

"Yes, I am Naruto..." She said calmly. "Tell me, is that music what I hear?"

"Yes, we are celebrating Hinata's birthday."

"Hinata Hyuuga?"

"Yes." He smiled, glad that his mother remembered his friends.

"Oooh, well in that case we won't hold you back dear, go back with them."

"But I don't mind..." Unfortunately he wasn't heard.

"Say goodbye to him and hurry up my love." Kushina said lovingly, Naruto could hear as she handed the phone to her husband.

"Naruto?"

"Yes dad."

"Well shrimp I'll let you go now." He said oddly, without knowing how much Naruto had heard. "Have fun with your friends 'k?"

"I will." Naruto said, trying to smile.

"I'll talk to you later."

"Have fun with mom."

And with that Naruto ended the call. He took a deep breath as, with one hand, he put the phone away and with the other the supported himself in the wall.

Don't get them wrong... is not what you think. Yes, they traveled around a lot, yes his father was oblivious sometimes and yes his mother was a little bit cold towards him... but they loved him, Naruto knew... it was just that... he wasn't enough.

Naruto knew they always had loved the other so crazily, so passionately. He had saw the videos his dad loved to record with his mother as model, always following her with his video camera, asking questions, recording her even in her sleep, when she ate, the sweet words his mothers always told his father... but something happened.

Naruto didn't know what it was, but when he was around five maybe six years old, his mother left the house. Some days his dad cried all day long, others he would just look up onto the horizon with his face blank and eyes hollow. Some nights Naruto would go to his father's room and sleep there in an effort to console him. He loved him, he maybe didn't understand what was happening but he knew he didn't wanna see his dad cry! He used to smile all the time...

A lonely tear was cried, landing in the white tiles of the bathroom.

Naruto remembered how he would go and play with his dad in an effort to make him smile again. He felt lonely and Naruto was told at school that when someone was sad usually some company would cheer that person up, and he tried that with his dad. Minato would smile at him at look at him with love in his eyes, but Naruto knew... Naruto knew that something was missing.

He hadn't seen his mom for a few weeks until one day after he was dropped home by his grandma his dad had hugged him and carried him. Naruto started to giggle instantly; he hadn't seen his dad this happy for a long time now.

"You did it Naru!" Minato kissed his cheek. "You did it! Oh gods! Mom is coming back and it's all thanks to you!"

His mom was back? His mom was back! Naruto was so happy! How could he not be? He didn't know how, but his dad told him that he had helped with that... and even when the days passed and his mother started to change her attitude towards him Naruto remained cheerful. The smile was back on his dad's face and even when he felt a little bit lonely he didn't care, because his parents were happy. And Naruto knew in that moment, with his innocent mind, that even if he was alone he would help people to be happy... even if he was alone because he wasn't enough.

His mother had changed, she spoke to him in that sweet voice of hers, but the warmth didn't reach her eyes like it used to, she did loved him but her world was his dad...

Naruto took a deep breath, it was a long time since the last time he had thought about those times.

Naruto was truly happy for them.

And as he was deep inside his own mind, he was startled by the sound of the door cracking open, he tried to compose himself so he bended over the sink to splash some cold water over his face. When he was straightening out he felt someone invading his personal space behind him, his muscles tensed unconsciously but before he could see the person in the mirror he closed his eyes.

Naruto felt warmness reach his body when that body pressed against his, one hand covering his closed eyes as the other one caressed the skin of his stomach.

"You know that you are freaking me out, right?" Naruto heard a chuckle. "Oh yeah right... you are stalking and molesting me." He smiled.

The hand caressing his hip started to play with his navel while he felt the man's tongue lick a water drop on his face.

"Eww man! That's just creepy! Keep your tongue to yourself."

But his breath hitched when he felt the same tongue wandering slowly towards his ear making him shiver and whimper lowly when the man's warm breathe caressed his wet skin. He felt himself getting hard again.

"Are you aware that we are in a public restroom, right?" He said unsure. "Anybody could come in... maybe we could reschedule for some other day?"

Naruto felt how the man pulled him turning him around, securing him with one arm around his waist, he tried to resist only to trip with one of the man's legs. "Watch out" Naruto reproached as he was pushed forcefully into one of the stalls. The only thing preventing his fall was the support that his own arms gave him as he leaned on the walls as a 'click' was heard.

"You are really crappy for a molester." Naruto taunted as the body again pressed against his.

With a smooth movement the hand covering his eyes tilted his head to the side and a devious mouth attached itself to his neck making wet noises as his molester sucked that spot that drove him crazy. Naruto's body tensed in anticipation as the other hand surrounded his body in a possessive embrace.

Naruto inhaled the strong essence of the man behind him, the scent of arousal that both bodies gave off, the burn-like sensation the hand caressing his skin leaved as a trail. Everything was making him feel dizzy; he couldn't stop the moans that leaved his lips, the sweat drenching his body, the chills going through his spine.

The erection pressing against his ass, again waking up the animalistic need, the need to feel himself close to someone else.

Missing the fact that the hand that was once covering his eyes was now in his torso torturing his nipples Naruto kept his eyes closed enjoying the sensation of skin against skin, his mind barely registering the sound of a zipper being pulled down but purring when a hand slid over his arousal over the fabric of his boxers. His mind and body sending mixed signals, one screamed for it to stop and the other one... wanted... gods! He needed... He needed more.

A loud moan echoed in the bathroom when the hand lowered his boxers along with his jeans enough to fondle his erection freely, touching the head of his member spreading the precum along it. He was trying to be silent but Naruto couldn't stop himself as he felt a hand on his mouth. Without thinking he sucked on one of the fingers, soaking it with saliva, biting it gently as he tried to drown his own whimpers on the finger going in and out of his mouth like he was giving a blowjob. He sucked hard and as a result he heard a low sigh, the voice sounded exactly how he had imagined it: rich, deep, and dark, it drove him crazy!

His legs couldn't hold him anymore all his strength had abandoned him the same moment that man held Naruto close to him, Naruto couldn't think anymore, he only could feel the strong hand pleasuring him, he could only feel the breaths ghosting over his neck, he could only feel his climax slowly reaching him, he could only feel the man's heart beat along with his. What was happening to him?

Naruto kept whimpering and groaning as the hand increased its rhythm, going to the base of his erection to fondle his balls and then back the slit in the head, the pressure getting stronger as he thrust into the hand. Naruto knew he wouldn't be able to hold on anymore and he tried to warn the man but the only thing that came out of his mouth was a moan as he felt his orgasm rip through him followed by a pleasure-filled "fuck" behind him.

Trying to get his breath back, Naruto leaned one hand into the wall of the stall with the hand still on his hip. He sighed, tensing a little when he hard the lock of the stall being open after he received a kiss on the nape of his neck, already missing the contact and getting a cold chill when he felt himself alone.

Naruto opened his eyes, blinking a few time because of the bright light, getting himself composed and thinking about nothing and everything at the same time during what seemed like an eternity. His heart stopping for a moment when he heard the door opening, allowing for a few seconds of the music of the bar to reach his ears, followed by a high-pitched screech when the door was closed.

"Naruto? Are you there?"

- - - - -

Oh gods... I know! I know you have all my permission (like you need it ¬¬) to kill me... I have excuses I swear!

I have been having some beta problems, my twiny was/is horribly busy and (I won't say your name hon) someone who said would doing got sick :( but you should thank Caidanu who beta'ed this thing for me... after it lured more than a month in my computer...

To my twiny... who (as I said) is horribly busy and in top of that her computer kinda imploded (I hope your friend could fix it my dear) and to Cuprikanca who I forget to thank for her opinion of this chapter (yes, all of you can look at her with jealousy because she read the chapter first... why am I saying it?... dunno)

I hope next chapter will be longer as stuff still happens at the party and if I don't write the photoshoot my twiny will skin me alive XD hahaha... nah! I'm kidding... .:looks to my twiny:. right? right???

Comments?


End file.
